Cell and tissue engineering is an emerging field with solutions being directed to control, growth, hosting or interfacing of cells. There is however a need to develop devices to support cells in the third dimension. For instance, in a neural prosthesis it would be desired to incorporate a stable and biocompatible interface with conduits to allow neural cells to grow on or through the conduits. The neural cells that grow on or through the conduits of the neural prosthesis could then functionally be in contact with other cells, tissue or devices, and potentially restore functionality of the lost or deteriorated cells.
One solution for developing such a device is the use of hydrogel membranes. However, hydrogel membranes may not be suitable for use as a lamina to support the arraying of cells and also cell growth in the third dimension. Hydrogels such as Matrigel (a collagen sol/gel) will dissolve over a period of days and are mechanically fragile. They are also difficult to handle in the form of, for instance, a 100-micron thick membrane. Furthermore, they become unstable when conduits are introduced into the membrane. Another drawback of using hydrogel membranes is that they are a proteinacious. Furthermore, these membranes tend to stick to molds and therefore releasing compounds must be used to separate the hydrogel casting from, for instance, a SU-8 mold which might distort the final casting of the membrane with conduits. The hydrogel matrix material may also be immunogenic and could stimulate a host's immune system leading to inflammation and ultimate failure of the device. Accordingly, the art is in need for new devices and methods that are mechanically more stable, biocompatible, and are easier to develop.